


Needs

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set before the war. Onslaught loses his temper, Vortex helps. </p><p>Contains references to graphic violence and unspecified nonsticky interfacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/gifts).



Onslaught stood behind his desk. He couldn't sit; his chair was wet. So was the floor. And the window, pink streaks marring an otherwise perfect view of the Kaon skyline. 

His fingers twitched, hands balled into fists, cables taut. His engine ran hot, his vents harsh. But the moment had passed, the rage draining away.

"Are you done?" Vortex spoke softly, unfolding from his slouch by the door. He nudged a chunk of severed... something with his foot. 

After three slow cycles of his vents, Onslaught nodded. 

"Good," Vortex responded. "Cause he's dead." He wandered over, picking his way through the debris. "When you said you were gonna teach him a lesson, this isn't what I pictured."

It wasn't what Onslaught had pictured either, but events had conspired against him. He forced his fists to uncurl. "I need a drink."

"Sure you do," Vortex said. He slid between Onslaught and the desk, a smirk caught on his lips and his energy field blazing. He took Onslaught's hand and placed his on his hip. "And you need a clean-up drone," he said. "And a long defrag, and a good fight. But first..." He pressed close. "You need this."


End file.
